1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to folding furniture, and more particularly to tables having legs that fold compactly against the table top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding tables are well known and widely used. Their popularity can be attributed to the relative ease with which they can be handled and stored when in the folded condition. A particularly desirable type of folding table is the type wherein the folded legs lie parallel to the table top. U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,124 discloses a foldable trestle type table in which the folded legs are parallel to the table top. The table legs are pivotally connected to opposite ends of a trestle bar. The legs are further pivotally connected for engagement with the table frame by means of pivotable arms. A major disadvantage of the table of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,124 is that both legs must be rotated together into and out of engagement with the table frame when folding or unfolding the table. Because of the spread between the legs, folding and unfolding is very difficult to accomplish by one person; for practical reasons two persons are normally required to operate the table.
Other designs of folding tables in which the folded legs lie parallel to the table top are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 441,569; 1,510,171; and 2,075,778; and in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 23 24 921. The tables shown in the foregoing patents suffer from the handicap of having relatively weak and compliant leg connections, and thus are suitable only for light duty. That is because a separate leg brace is used with each table leg. Short connecting elements having minimal structural ability to resist wear, bending, and loosening with repeated use are employed to pivotally connect the individual braces and legs. Such tables are not satisfactory for commercial or institutional use.
Thus, a need exists for a heavy duty folding table having legs that fold compactly against the table top and that is easily operable by one person.